Pista Sorpresa
by Gaby Cullen Kattalakis
Summary: MiniFic.  Bella trama algo para el cumpleaños de Edward ¿te atreves a seguir la pista?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, esta historia es de mi autoría. Queda totalmente prohibida la copia de ésta historia.

…* Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…

Summary: Descubre que organizo Bella para el cumpleaños de Edward

Chics bueno aquí les dejo esta sorpresita que escribí el año pasado con motivo para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi amado vampiro Edward, es un miniFic, espero que les guste, MIL GRACIAS a todas las chicas que me han dejaron un comentario, en los Shot´s anteriores, otra cosita la Bella de esta historia está algo cambiadita al igual que Edward solo un pokitin no se me asusten XD ya verán que les gustara o al menos eso espero :3 no las entretengo mas

Que lo Disfruten

.

… … … … …

… … …

…

… **Pista Sorpresa… **

- Bella -

- Alice ¿Cuál es lo que ves? – pregunte al ver que Alice se quedaba con la mirada fija y sin moverse

- aaa son unos tontos, bueno al menos cumplieron con su parte y el detalle es lindo jajajaja – dijo Alice después de un rato

- Alice! Sigo aquí –

- hooo calma Bella – me tomo de las manos – listo amiga TODO esta listo – dijo muy alegre

- ¿estas segura? Yo … yo… tengo que … repasar todo de nuevo … si eso es – dije parándome

- Bella no seas tontita ya esta todo listo y también todos están listos Jasper y Emmett acaban de hacer lo que les toco jajaja – dijo mientras me sentaba en la cama

- Bueno creo que ya me voy, Edward ya viene llega en cinco, descansa – dijo y desapareció

Arrgg no sabía qué hacer los nervios me quemaban por dentro, mañana seria el cumpleaños de Edward y mantener todo oculto al censor de Edward no era nada fácil, solo tenía que relajarme, _ojala pudiera_, me puse la pijama y empecé a recoger un poco el cuarto, las cosas que llevaría mañana ya estaban listas y estaban ocultas en el ropero y a menos de que, mi papá entraran al cuarto repentinamente, Edward no las encontraría, al menos eso pensaba yo.

La cortina de la venta se movió, cuando voltea a ver, allí estaba él, tan perfecto como siempre, con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y con su cabello alborotado

- hola amor – camine a su lado

- hola princesa, te extrañe – envolvió sus brazos a mi cintura

- yo también mucho –

- ¿te torturo Alice? Puedo notar que estuvo aquí –

- si, es mala, pretende que mañana la acompañe, a un maratón de compras – hice un puchero lo cual le provoco risa, nuestros labios se encontraron en una tierno beso – no es que no quiera claro! Pero… - su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior

- ¿pero?…- me animo a seguir

- pero es muy agotador… además si continuo… a este ritmo… quedare…-

- ¿si? –

- en banca rota – logre decir mientras me besaba

- no es necesario que… quedes en banca rota – continuaba torturándome con sus labios – sabes que puedes… utilizar… la tarjeta que te di… las veces que quieras… para eso es –

- no… yo no… puedo…-

- si si puedes… piensa en esas cosas bonitas que tanto te gustan –

- hooo Edward – no podía pensar con claridad con Edward torturándome de esa manera sus labios causaban estragos en mi, y mi cuerpo reaccionaba siempre a la primera

- solo tienes que… escoger todo lo que te guste y entregar… la tarjeta a la empleada – decía mientras mordisqueaba mis labios, se sentía fenomenal

- SI … yo si …- ¿pero que pasaba con migo? – DETENTE – dije separándome de el – tus labios no conseguirán que yo cometa un crimen – dije mientras Edward ponía los ojos en blanco ante mi lógica

- y ¿Cuál es el crimen si se puede saber? –

- yo gastando tu dinero –

- Bella… lo mío es tuyo, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo?-

- si –

- bueno pues mi dinero es tuyo, puedes gastar lo que quieras – _si menuda tontería dije aquel día_ - ¿amor?- pregunto al ver mi cambio de actitud

- Edward…es que… yo no tengo nada para darte…- ese era un gran problema para mi, yo siendo una insignificante humana sin nada para darle, el siendo… TODO… todo, me daba su amor lo cual a mi me bastaba pero también quería darme dinero, carros, joyas todo lo que una chica quiere y sueña, pero yo no le podía dar NADA yo no tenia dinero para ofrecerle algo a cambio, siempre era lo mismo, la misma discusión no me había dado cuenta el momento en que mis lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos hasta que el hablo

- Bella amor, tienes tanto para darme ya me lo das con solo estar a mi lado- decía mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas con sus manos – me das todo con cada beso con cada caricia, yo solo ocupo el amor que ya me das, solo necesito eso, el dinero no significa nada a comparación con lo que me das –

- tu me das tu dinero, y ¿yo? Yo no te doy nada –

- tontita, tu me das tu corazón – puso su mano en mi corazón – las dos hermosas y brillantes estrellas que son tus ojos – tomo mi cara entre sus manos y beso cada parpado – estos hermosos y jugosos labios – tomo mi labio ínfero entre sus dientes y lo jalo suavemente y con eso, con esa simple acción todo se fue al olvido

- tonto – le dije entre risitas y besos

- eso es lo que somos dos tontos enamorados – dijo mientras me tomaba y me acercaba mas a el, como si eso fuera posible, nos fundimos en un beso, mis manos viajaron a su nuca y se enterraron en su cabello necesitaba mas de el y el lo sabia mi corazón retumbaba desquiciado pidiendo a gritos por mas

- amor –

- ¿mmm?

- Bella amor, necesitas descansar- decía tratando de separarse de mi

- yo no estoy cansada – replique, lo sentí reírse

- lose, perdóname por no poder darte lo que quieres –

-Aja hay lo tienes – lo señale con un dedo – PORFIN – levante los abrazos al cielo – algo que el GRAN Edward Cullen no me puede dar – el puso los ojos en blanco – algo que curiosamente es lo que mas deseo en todo el mundo –

- ya hemos hablado de esto, ahora no seas tan dramática y ven a acostarte, tienes que descansar para el maratón de compras de mañana – decía mientras me jalaba hacia la cama, levante el cobertor me metí a la cama y me acosté del lado que pegaba a la pared como ya era costumbre, cuando ya estaba un poco cómoda, las luces se apagaron he inmediatamente sentí a Edward acostarse a mi lado, me acuno tiernamente entre sus brazos, me dio un travieso beso en la punta de la nariz y uno tierno en los labios

- duerme Bella mía, que tengas dulces sueños, eres la única que me llega al corazón, siempre seré tuyo, duerme mi único amor – y con esas palabras que se quedaron grabadas en mi corazón me acurruque mas a su pecho comenzó a tararear mi nana y cerré los ojos.

- Edward -

Solo bastaba que le susurrara la nana que escribí para ella y así entrara al mundo de los sueños, maldita la noche que me robaba a mi linda novia, se veía tan hermosa dormida tan pacifica,

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y Bella seguía completamente tranquila lo cual me indicaba que no tendría malos sueños esta noche, podría irme tranquilo a casa a cambiarme de ropa quizá hasta podría cazar algún venado, no es que lo necesitara todavía, podía aguantar unos días mas, pero si tenia esa oportunidad la aprovecharía atrasando mas la noche que tendría que ir de caza por una noche completa quizá un día entero, no soportaba estar alejado de ella tanto tiempo.

Con mucho cuidado me retire de sus brazos que se aferraban a mi, me incline y bese su frente ella sonrió, di la vuelta y con mucho cuidado de no despertarla salí por la ventana.

Corrí a toda velocidad desviándome solo un poco para ver si así percibía el olor de algún venado pero no capte ni uno, cada ves me acercaba mas a casa, ya podía acuchar a Esme estaba en su estudio dibujando unos planos y tarareando una canción una y otra ves, Carlisle se encontraba de guardia por lo que no se encontraba, Alice estaba en la sala, de frente a una computadora haciendo sus ya acostumbradas compras cibernéticas y enfrascada en nuevas visiones que tenia de su día de mañana con Bella en el centro comercial, todos estaban actuando muy extraño estaban muy concentrados en repasar cosas una y otra ves en su mente, Emmett cantaba todas las canciones de los Backyardigans al revés tratando de descifrar algún mensaje oculto, Jasper decía el decreto militar con santo y seña de cada rango, Rose estaba en el garaje repasando cada detalle para armar de cero el motor de un auto y pensando en todos los cambios que le podría hacer a la camioneta con "personalidad" como llamaba Bella a su carcacha esa, algo me estaban ocultando y se estaban esforzando mucho

- Hola Alice ¿todo bien? – pregunte al entrar y ponerme a su lado en el sillón

- si hermanito todo bien – me contesto distraídamente poniendo en su mente rápidamente muchos conjuntos de todos colores

- ya suéltenlo ¿de que va todo esto? – dije

- ¿que Edward? – pregunto con una sonrisa Alice

- esto! Tu, ustedes, todos, están muy concentrados en que no lea sus mentes algo traman suéltenlo –

- no ocultamos nada Edward estas un poco paranoico porque no subes a tu cuarto y te relajas o algo –

- traman algo lo se, justo en este momento Jasper esta haciendo una traducción al español del himno militar de Rusia – dije mirando a Jasper que se veía algo nervioso – y Emmett esta ARRGGG –

- no te metas en mi cabeza –decía mientras cambiaba el rumbo de sus pensamientos a una noche pasional con Rosalie

- Edward no te pongas así, no en este día, ¿quizá podríamos…- me decía Esme desde el estudio

- no mamá ya sabes que no me gusta – dije cortando sus palabras ya savia a que se refería, a una fiesta

- a Bella le gustaría poder hacer algo – trato Rosalie, al igual que Alice Rose se llevaba bien con Bella, y sabia que si ella supiera de este día en particular querría hacer algo

- no, no sigan con esto y ni una palabra a Bella ¿de acuerdo? Me voy a mi cuarto- dije mientras caminaba a paso humano a mi cuarto

- DE ACUERDO – aceptaron todos a coro, que raro

En cuanto abrí la puerta me llego su olor un poco de lavanda por su crema y frutas cítricas por su shampoo, el olor era mas fuerte de lo normal ya que constantemente la pasábamos en el cuarto, este ya tenia su olor permanentemente, pero hoy era mas fuerte casi como si estuviera aquí, pero no lo estaba, entre rápidamente y me percate que en la cama había un sobre, de donde llegaba ese rico aroma que me enloquecía

¿De que se trataba todo esto? ¿Como había dejado este sobre sin que yo me percatara?

…

_Estábamos acostados en la cama, la película había terminado ya _

_- amor ya es tarde tu papá se preocuparan si no llegas a casa – dije desasiendo el abrazo en el que estábamos mientras veíamos la película –_

_- esta bien, señor protector, yo mmmm solo necesito entrar al baño – decía mientras se acostaba a todo lo largo y ancho de la cama mientras se retorcía y estiraba, me gustaba verla hacer eso, se veía tan linda, como cuando se despertaba por las mañanas solo que su cama era muy pequeña y en esta tenia mucho espacio -¿se retorcería así? si yo pasará mi lengua por… PARA!- Me dije_

_- si… yo… te esperare abajo – dije mientras me alejaba de ahí _

…

Ahora lo entiendo cuando salió del baño debió dejar la carta en la cama, abrí la carta y leí

_**Edward mi Leoncito! ¿Sorprendido? Jajaja yo también Amor! wooowww no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta, ya ves, yo también puedo hacer las cosas sigilosamente como un vampiro, sin que tu te des cuenta, me tardo, si, pero segura, si no es así bueno, miénteme cuando me veas, bueno primero lo primero antes de que me ponga a divagar ya me conoces **_

_**¡ ¡ ¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMOR ! ! !**_

_**No te atrevas a torcer los ojos te conozco bien y se que lo estas haciendo, mejor pon esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, si, así esta mejor, no te mando besos ni abrazos porque esos te los voy a dar cuando te vea ok, bueno ya, el asunto es este: he preparado un Maratón al cual llame: Pistas de los Sentidos. Tienes que resolver las pistas, estas te irán llegando con forme avances**_

_**NO trates de hacer otra cosa ok, tengo testigos observándote y escuchándote y si haces algo indebido ellos me lo dirán, así que compórtate, y para estar seguro tienes que decir en voz alta: YO EDWARD CULLEN PROMETO SEGUIR LAS PISTAS DE LOS SENTIDOS. (recuerda que tengo testigos) Que Comience el Maratón!**_

_**Pista: para recuperar la vista tienes que tocar la primera melodía que me tocaste. **_

_**bueno espero que paces un buen cumpleaños.**_

_**Con Amor**_

…_*** Bella *…**_

_**PD: te AMO con locura, gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado**_

¿Pero que rayos? woow si lo admito estaba sorprendido, Bella de nuevo me dejo sorprendido con sus locas ideas, siempre ideando nuevas cosas, de echo se parecía un poco a Alice, siempre esperando a que alguien diera el primer paso para hacer todo un ¿como dijo? si un maratón de cualquier cosa, no tenia de otra que hacer lo que me decía o los soplones hablarían por mi, no me gustaba que se enojara no si yo podía evitarlo, aunque se veía increíblemente encantadora cada ves que se enojaba, parecía una tierna gatita pero Bam al otro segundo se convertía en una fierecilla

Doble la hoja y lo metí en el sobre mientras bajaba las escaleras, Alice, Jasper y Emmett estaban expectantes en la sala por ver lo que haría a continuación y como si fuera un gran castigo dije

- yo Edward Cullen prometo seguir las pistas de los sentidos –

- mmmm no lo dices muy convencido, no, quedas amonestado eso se lo reportaremos a la jefa – dijo con una risa Emmett,

yo me acercaba al piano, di una vuelta a su alrededor, quizá había una pista a su alrededor o dentro de el, levante la tapa y no vi nada, mmmm esto me estaba matando, todos se esforzaban en no mostrarme lo que hizo Bella, no obtendría nada, tenia que hacer lo que ella me pedía, tocar, me senté en el banquito y comencé la melodía de Esme fue la primera que me vio tocando Bella, al mismo tiempo comencé a relajarme, ¿sabría Bella que estaría tenso con este jueguito suyo? Lo mas seguro es que si, como ella decía me conocía, sabia que al tocar el piano, poco a poco me iba relajando, ¿pero como me llegaría la siguiente pista? y ¿que es eso de lo de la vista? ¿Se revelaría algo con esta melodía? Estaba tan concentrado que no sentí llegar a Esme que estaba parada a un lado de mí,

- _nunca me cansare de escucharte tocar, sobretodo esta melodía gracias _– pensó mientras me abrasaba desde atrás – Feliz Cumpleaños Cariño, espero que la pases Genial con esta sorpresa que organizo Bella, ella te ama tanto y estaba tan preocupada por que tuvieras un buen cumpleaños – me decía mientras me entregaba un paquetito - es estupendo todo lo que hizo – _no quiero ni imaginar, lo que pasara en la casa cuando por fin sea una de nosotros… Alice y ella juntas…_ -

- lose, lose – dije entre risas ante los pensamientos de Esme – gracias Mamá, por todo –

- de nada cariño – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a mi lado

Tome la caja en mis manos era delegada de color azul oscuro con un lazo plateado, del tamaño de una hoja de escritorio, jale el listón, quite la tapa quite un papel blanco, la vista llego a mis ojos, adentro había una foto a blanco y negro con un sencillo marco de plata, en la foto estábamos Bella y yo, ella estaba sentada en mi regazo yo la envolvía en mis brazos y ella recostada en mi pecho, recordaba bien ese momento, acabábamos de ver una película, estábamos en el sillón, solo nos quedamos un rato, así, tranquilos, sin ninguna prisa, conversando, estábamos tan concentrados en nuestro mundo, que ni siquiera me percate que sacaron esa fotografía, los dos nos veíamos tan en paz.

- Bella me dejo, la pista de la vista, pensé que seria lindo una fotografía de los dos, siempre me encanto esta, se ven tan relajados, ajenos a los demás, nada importa solo ustedes dos, ni siquiera te diste cuanta que la tome –

- si es hermosa, gracias-

- feliz cumpleaños – me abrazo de nuevo y se fue a su estudio

Me fije que en la caja, había un nuevo sobre, lo abrí con una sonrisa, ¿Qué mas me pediría que hiciera?

_**Malas noticias amor, también has perdido la sensibilidad de los dos brazos, Ahora que recuperaste la vista, Debes recuperar la suavidad de tus brazos.**_

_**Pista: la custodia un oso gruñón.**_

… … … …

… …

…

Bueno aquí esta la primera parte ¿Qué les pareció? Yo estoy muy emocionada por que con este minific decidí festejar el año pasado el Cumple de mi Amor Edward! y bueno solo les dire que se publicara a lo largo de la semana, SI será la semana de Edward! En honor a su Cumpleaños pasado Wiii.

EDWARD TE AMO CON LOCURA

Gracias a todos por leer, PORFITAS déjame tu comentario, y dime que te pareció, cual fue tu parte favorita, que personaje se llevo el óscar o simplemente con que me dejes un pase por aquí! XD

Es muy importante para mi saber tu opinión

**Besos y Abrazos**

**.**

…*** Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, esta historia es de mi autoría. Queda totalmente prohibida la copia de ésta historia.

…* Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…

Que lo Disfruten

.

… … … … …

.

… **Pista Sorpresa…**

.

**CAPITULO 2**

.

.

Bien el único "oso" aquí es Emmett y si el es el custodio, eso quiere decir que probablemente Rosalie es la que tiene la siguiente pista, la cual no me entregara si no paso al susodicho custodio, lo que me deja, un pelea con Emmett

_Fácil_

Los dos se encontraban en el Garaje

Corrí hacia ellos Rosalie estaba tumbada en el suelo debajo de su convertible estaba haciéndole ajustes, Emmett estaba tapando la entrada, y en cuanto me vio sonrió y se puso en posición de ataque, como siempre emocionado por iniciar una pelea, y como siempre tan seguro y confiado de su fuerza

- que no se me acerque osito – le advirtió Rosalie

- tranquila osita lo tengo bajo control – dijo con una sonrisa – que comience la función Edward -

- _Edward por favor hazte el difícil ya sabes como se pone cuando lo derrotan muy rápido_ – pensó Rosalie

- ok – les conteste a los dos

Corrí hacia él, el hacia mí, chocamos con un estridente ruido, caímos y rodamos por el piso tratando de inmovilizar al otro, los gruñidos y rugidos se hacían mas fuertes cada vez -_ la llave del oso, la llave del oso_ - pensaba Emmett constantemente, lograba zafarme y corría hacia Rosalie, pero Emmett lograba agarrarme y me lanzaba fuera de su alcance, habíamos pasado ya por toda la planta baja de la casa, dejando un "leve" desastre, estábamos cerca de la puerta principal curiosamente estaba abierta y viendo que Emmett trataría de inmovilizarme por delante lleve rápido mis manos a su pecho y con un fuerte empujón de brazos lo lance fuera de la casa

- arrgg, eres un tramposo – grito él mientras caía y yo corría hacia Rosalie que estaba debajo del carro

– Rosalie – dije, Emmett llego y se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en la pared - debes trabajar en tu llave del "oso" – le dije, se escucho una risa de Jasper que estaba en la sala

- ya, ya, acabemos con esto – dijo Rosalie que de repente ya estaba frente a mi con una caja grande también azul oscuro, pero esta tenía un oyó en la parte de arriba estire las manos para agarrarla pero Rosalie me detuvo

- Cierra los ojos – pidió – mete la mano y dime que sientes - hice lo que me pidió se sentía como un peluche, eso era un peluche

- es un peluche – dije

- no te pregunte que era – dijo mientras me daba un golpe con la mano en la cabeza - te pregunte ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Qué textura tiene?-

- se siente… suave – el peluche estaba fabricado con una tela muy suave

- bien abre los ojos y sácalo – jale lo que había dentro, era un peluche en forma de león tenía una playerita que tenía el dibujito de un corazón y encima de este una oveja

- ya que Bella te dice león creí que lo mas apropiado seria darte uno enamorado de una oveja, espero que te guste, feliz cumpleaños Edward,– me dijo y me dio un abrazo – eres un tonto pero aun así eres mi hermano y te quiero - _definitivamente Bella hace cosas increíbles _pensé

- gracias Rose yo también te quiero – dije

- aaa ya no sigan me harán llorar – decía Emmett, se acerco y me dio un fuerte abrazo – Feliz Cumple Bro! – y me dio un sobre – que te diviertas – dijo, él y Rosalie se fueron dejándome solo, abrí y saque la nota

_Felicidades Amor! Has recuperado la suavidad de tu brazo izquierdo ahora debes recuperar la suavidad del derecho._

_Pista: atrapa a la pulguita saltarina, suerte!_

Esto SI era malo, _me llevara una eternidad_ pensé haciendo un mohín, con resignación camine al piano y deje el león junto al retrato, mire a la sala

La mencionada pulguita estaba en el sillón, en cuanto me vio, soltó una risita malévola

- Vamos solo entrégame el sobre… – pedí

- Edward, Edward, Edward, ¿estás tratando de faltar a tu juramento? Eso no se hace – hizo un sonido desaprobador con la boca

– muy mal Edward muy muy mal – dijo Jasper – al mal tiempo darle prisa – _SUERTE_ pensó y sentí una ola de ánimo, que me infundio valor

- Hey traidor! - Alice le lanzo una revista a Jasper que tenía cerca - No lo ayudes- y con esa distracción me lance hacia ella

Alice soltó un gritito de sorpresa y corrió fuera del sillón con migo detrás, salió corriendo por la sala, atravesando la cocina salió por la ventana, salto por las ramas de los arboles, regreso y salto por la ventana de su cuarto en el segundo piso, subió por las escaleras, entramos a mi cuarto, salto por la ventana de nuevo y corrió alrededor de la casa para atravesar el riachuelo, yo trataba de agarrarla por la derecha o izquierda, pero claro ella lo veía y en el momento justo que estaba por cerrar mi mano ella giraba en la dirección contraria corrimos por no se cuanto tiempo por el bosque, finalmente regreso a casa con migo detrás, trepo por los arboles y se lanzo directo por la ventana del estudio yo ya no podía mas con esto, tenía que haber algo para hacerla parar ¿pero que?... _LO TENGO!... como no se me ocurrió antes_ pensé _el lunes saliendo de clases podría llevar a Bella y Alice a Seattle a ver una película, mientras esperamos a que empiece, quizá habría tiempo_ de no se… dos, quizá cuatro horas de …

- Shopping! – grito Alice deteniéndose en seco en medio del estudio, no me dio mucho tiempo a reaccionar y choque contra ella a pesar de que ella no sufriría ningún daño la tome en brazos y gire para chocar contra el piso

- hoo gracias Edward nos divertiremos mucho, también ya quería ir a ver Sex and The City – decía Alice y me dio un beso en la mejilla

- ALTA TRAICION! Te acusare con la jefa enana! – grito Emmett desde la sala

- yo no lo diría si fuera tu Emmett, quizá podríamos si tu quisieras, ir a ver Toy Story – grito Alice mientras se levantaba y rápidamente bajaba a convencer a Emmett el cual gustoso acepto

- bueno parece que me corresponde darte esto – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa – Feliz Cumpleaños Edward – me dio una caja como la de Rosalie pero sin hoyo y con el listón plateado lo abrí rápidamente, encontré la pareja perfecta del león, un peluche en forma de oveja tenia una playerita que tenia el dibujito de un corazón y encima de este un león

_Son muy bonitos a Bella le gustaran_ pensó Esme

- Si, probablemente se enoje cuando vea de donde provienen – dije cuando me fije en la etiqueta

- ¿a que te refieres?-

- son de una tienda llamada Rigolo, ella tiene semanas queriendo llenar uno pero cuando la convencí de ir, ya no había el que quería, un león, salió muy triste – dije con una sonrisa al recordar

- bueno aprovechan el _shopping y compran otro para que ella lo llene –_

_- si – dije dando media vuelta y salía del estudio, acomode la oveja junto al león abrí el siguiente sobre, _

__Amor que reconfortante saber que seguiré disfrutando estar entre tus suaves brazos, pero sabes, siempre he pensado que no escuchas bien, hay muchas cosas que te digo y no las escuchas__

__Pista: pide un concejo.__

Pero… claro que escucho perfectamente, es ella "la que no escuchaba" sobretodo cuando a su transformación se trataba, y ¿pide un consejo? a ¿Quién? Y ¿sobre que? Si era sobre mis oídos yo no necesitaba a un médico para… hoo ya veo, quien mejor para dar consejos que Carlisle que es médico, el cual podría tener la siguiente pista, guarde el sobre junto a los demás en mi bolsillo, tome una pequeña lonchera y salí corriendo.

Corrí atreves del bosque, solo cuando llegue al estacionamiento del hospital y de estar seguro que no había nadie, reduje la velocidad a paso humano entre por la puerta principal había poca gente ya que era de madrugada

_¿Ahora te toco a ti cariño? Se le hizo tarde a la señora hoy, bueno da igual la vista siempre es perfecta.. _pensaba la recepcionista_ … aun cuando mandan al matón estirado o al matón seductor, siempre y cuando no manden a la tontita o a la niña caprichosa esa _… seguía la recepcionista con sus pensamientos.

Esa siempre era la razón de traer la lonchera cada que veníamos, era muy sospechoso venir muy seguido y sobre todo a estas horas de la noche y no levantar sospecha, todo mundo en el hospital pensaba que la Señora Cullen era muy celosa y que le mandaba un bocadillo al Famoso Doctor Carlisle a fin de tenerlo vigilado, la realidad era otra, cada vez que estábamos aburridos, y si, me incluyo, veníamos a causarle pequeñas travesuras a Carlisle.

Ya estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle, podía ver que tenía papeleo que checar

- pasa – dijo

- estas ocupa… -

- Sabes que nunca lo estoy para ustedes, aunque vengan a poner el hospital patas arriba – dijo con una sonrisa

- lo dices como si fuéramos niños de cinco años –

- para mí lo son, solo que Emmett tiene apenas dos – soltó con una risa – pero no viniste a hablar de Emmett, ¿cómo te ha ido esta noche? –

- bien, ha sido… interesante – dije

- debo decir que es realmente sorprendente lo que te organizo Bella, por fin alguien pudo tomarte por sorpresa, ya que no es fácil –

- es muy gratificante y les estoy muy agradecidos a todos, confieso que a través de los años, al ver como sorprendes a Esme o ella a ti con diferentes regalos… Emmett y Rosalie incluso Alice y Jasper… me preguntaba... si alguna vez llegaría a sentir ese… sentimiento –

- te entiendo perfectamente, esa persona ya llego y el amor que siente por ti es muy fuerte y ella es la que hizo todo, nosotros solo le ayudamos un poco – dijo sacando una cajita chica, si, azul como las demás, se puso de pie me dio un fuerte abrazo y me la dio – Feliz Cumpleaños Hijo, espero que sea el primer cumpleaños sorpresa de muchoooos mas –

- gracias papá – nos sentamos en nuestros lugares quite el listón y la tapa lo primero que vi fue un CD pero me sorprendió la portada ya que era una foto de nosotros dos con un increíble trabajo de edición y tenía como nombre Pista Sorpresa, quizá no había un sobre esta vez y tendría que escuchar el disco, mire la cajita y había dos boletos "Linkin Park En Concierto Exclusivo" me sorprendí

- no te preocupes, Bella no gasto en los boletos – dijo al ver mi expresión – el día que se quedo en la casa, mientras tú estabas de caza, me pidió ayuda con la lap pues no le respondía, me percate que tenía varias ventanas abiertas con información de este concierto, se veía muy interesada en el, así que pensé que no te importaría llevarla, de hecho compre para los demás, no creo que Charly tenga ningún problema porque será en Seattle –

- está bien Carlisle, gracias, de hecho me sorprendiste, dos veces el día de hoy – dije con una sonrisa – ya que también en la escuela pusieron un poster, me percate de que ella lo miraba constantemente, pero no dijo nada, yo también iba a comprar los boletos para ir -

- bueno pues, puedo presumirle a Bella que yo también te sorprendí- dijo con una sonrisa- yo creo que ya esta mas que arreglado tu sentido del audio–

- sí, veamos que sigue – me percate que en el fondo de la cajita si había un sobre y lo abrí

_Leoncito, primero que nada te aclaro que el CD solo es de música no tiene nada secreto, no se lo des a Emmett cuando te diga que él lo descifrara ok_

_Bien bueno, espero que tu olfato sea muy bueno de verdad_

_Pista: sigue el rastro del Oficial al mando._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … …. … … … … …

.

Si alguien lee este segundo capi, **PORFITAS déjame**** tu comentario**, y dime que te pareció, cual fue tu parte favorita, que personaje se llevo el óscar o simplemente con que me dejes un pase por aquí!

Es muy importante para mi saber tu opinión

**Besos y Abrazos**

…*** Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, esta historia es de mi autoría. Queda totalmente prohibida la copia de ésta historia.

…* Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL** para La Nena y CarolineALopez Gracias Chicas por tomarse un tiempito y dejarme un review este capi es para ustedes XD

**Que lo Disfruten**

.

… … … … …

.

… **Pista Sorpresa…**

.

**CAPITULO 3**

.

- Edward -

.

.

- ¿y bien? – pregunto Carlisle

- emmm… tengo que seguir el rastro del oficial al mando – dije, los dos nos quedamos pensativos un segundo

- ¿Jasper? – pregunto Carlisle

- si, o ¿acaso conoces otro? –

- ¿Charly? – dijo incrédulo

- naaaa- dijimos juntos con una risita

- no lo creo, imagina que valla a su casa y toque… "disculpe Charly pero su hermosa hija me tiene en un maratón de pistas de los sentidos de madrugada y una dice que siga el rastro del oficial al mando, ya que usted es oficial, me preguntaba si tendría la siguiente pista" yo no lo creo – dije

- si tienes razón, bueno más vale que te pongas a buscar el rastro –

- sí y dado que no se a donde me conducirá, ¿te importaría llevarte la caja? – dije levantándome

- claro, claro, suerte – dijo cuando ya salía

_A dios guapo … Mmmmm … lo que te haría si me pudiera ir contigo esta noche…_ me aleje de la recepcionista y sus pensamientos argg al menos hoy no tenia que aguantar también los asquerosos pensamientos de los hombres como cuando venia Alice y Rosalie.

Salí del hospital un poco frustrado ¿por dónde se suponía que debía empezar? Como lo dijo Bella, Jasper es un oficial y se toma muy en serio su papel, caminaba por el estacionamiento a paso humano, tratando de descifrar por dónde empezar, quería ver las demás pistas sin ningún obstáculo, me es bastante frustrante no poder "ver" lo que quiero, pero más que nada quería llegar al final, llegar al lado de Bella sostenerla entre mis brazos y decirle lo maravillosa que es, decirle lo mucho que la amo. Y aunque no lo necesitaba tome una gran bocanada de aire, fue entonces cuando lo sentí era leve, pero ahí estaba el efluvio de Jasper, no me había percatado de que caminaba alrededor del hospital y ni tardo ni perezoso empecé a correr por donde me llevaba el rastro atreves del bosque, ¿A dónde me llevarían esta vez? ¿Qué tendría que hacer? ya había pasado la prueba de la vista, el tacto y el audio, si fuera humano probablemente me darían un perfume ¿sería eso? ¿Me llevarían a una perfumería? ¿Querría Bella que oliera de una manera distinta?

Llegue a un lugar muy apartado en el bosque, a la base de lo que parecía una montaña, el rastro me condujo a un árbol en especial tenía una nota pegada

.

.

_**Es hora de que pongas a prueba tu sentido del olfato, busca dos deliciosos rastros**__._

.

.

Ok ya no entendí ¿se trata del olfato o del gusto? Bueno da igual supongo que ay algo rondando por aquí seguro por eso Jasper me condujo hasta mi "banquete" de cumpleaños

Cerré los ojos y tome aire buscando, tierra, pasto, Naturaleza por todos lados, animales pequeños, sabía que había algo más grande por aquí, corrí un poco tome mas aire, lo encontré, mi cuerpo reacciono al instante como un felino al acecho, automáticamente tome posición de ataque, camine hacia él sigilosamente, era un oso pardo, estaba en una cueva, y la entrada estaba bloqueada para que no saliera, su corazón calmado al principio me sintió, me posicione en la entrada, su pulso se acelero, sabía que estaba acorralado, camine un poco y lo pude ver bien, era enorme, pero eso no lo salvo de que alguien le pusiera un gran lazo con un moño Rosa y una nota pegada al lomo que claramente decía

.

.

_**Feliz Cumple Bro!**_

.

.

Decidí acabar con el sufrimiento del animal corrí hacia él, el me gruño y trato de darme zarpazos, pero para su mala suerte eso no fue suficiente para que me alejara, lo tumbe al piso, y enterré mis dientes en su yugular, el nunca dejo de luchar hasta que fue demasiado tarde y su cuerpo quedo seco

Salí con una sonrisa, momentáneamente mi cuerpo se sentía un poco cálido por la sangre que ahora lo recorría, de pies a cabeza, me percate que no muy lejos de donde me encontraba se escuchaban unos rugidos, camine hacia ellos, otra cueva, tome aire profundamente, me llego un aroma que me agradaba, un puma, también acorralado en una cueva, rápidamente entre a la cueva y al igual que el oso lo tome rápidamente, estaba por enterrar mis dientes cuando capte otro aroma… Bella, ¿pero… como… estaba ella aquí…? sin soltar al puma y aplicando más presión para que no escapara, lentamente fui saliendo de mi transe, pase la mirada por toda la cueva, no, ella no estaba aquí, su olor llegaba de un sobre

un poco más relajado de que no se encontrara aquí en peligro, hundí mis dientes en el cuello del animal, y más que disfrutarlo, por primera vez, no lo hice, el aroma de Bella me llegaba muy fuerte, no hacía más que imaginarme que podría estar muy cerca del peligro, todo el tiempo mantuve la mirada en el sobre, como si se fuera a transformar en Bella y se acercara a mí, al monstruo que era en estos momentos, me estremecía con solo pensar que le podría hacer daño, a pesar de que sabía que se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de aquí en un sueño profundo, finalmente cuando el cuerpo del puma quedo vacio me levante y tome el sobre.

Salí de la cueva mientras lo abría

.

.

_**Amor espero que hayas disfrutado de tu… "desayuno" espero que lo hayan hecho bien porque específicamente ordene que fuera un puma, si no fue así me lo dices porque están amonestados, se merecen un castigo.**_

_**Leoncito ¿sabes que es lo que más me gusta de las comidas? El Postre!**_

_**Pista: nuestro primer beso.**_

.

.

Nuestro primer beso, recordé probar por primera vez esos exquisitos labios carnosos nunca podría olvidarlo, si fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado, pero ¿postre? ¿Que superaría a un oso pardo y un puma? Corrí a ese lugar que ya conocía muy bien, mientras pensaba, conociendo a Bella y a la disposición de mis hermanos hacia ella, abrían traído a un verdadero León para el postre

Después de una larga carrera llegue a nuestro prado, ahí donde nos dimos el primero beso, el que era testigo del amor que sentimos, pero una vez mas, igual que en la cueva del puma me llego el aroma de Bella solo que más fuerte, como si estuviera ahí en persona, de igual manera mire buscándola por todas partes, pero de nuevo no se encontraba ahí, camine siguiendo el aroma, me llevo al centro del prado donde descansaba una caja chica, azul con listón plateado, el aroma que desprendía era muy fuerte, como si ella realmente estuviera dentro de la caja, di vueltas alrededor de ella no savia que encontraría dentro, y para ser sincero estaba muy nervioso

Me senté de frente a ella… puse mis codos en las rodillas… me lleve las manos a la cabeza… revolví mi cabello… algo que hacia cuando estaba nervioso… no puede más, quite el listón y levante la tapa quite el sobre que estaba a primera vista y entre en shock

_-Arrrg ¿Bella que hiciste?-_ gruñi

No savia que pensar, levante una mano me apreté el puente de la nariz

-_¿debería estar enojado? ¿feliz? ¿es esto correcto?-_ Tome el sobre

_._

_._

_**Amor dime que no estás enojado porfitas, te conozco y sé que en estos momentos tienes el seño fruncido a de parecer que tienes solo una ceja jajaja aaa si y estas apretando el puente de tu nariz como haces siempre que te enojas sabias que te ves adorable cuando haces eso**_

_._

_._

- _No me cambies de tema Bella_ - pense

_._

_._

_**Ok no estoy cambiando de tema, pero, qué quieres que haga es la verdad, lejos de asustarme como es probable que tu pienses es lo contrario te ves Sexy huuu mi vampiro enojado es sexy,**_

_._

_._

_- Hooo Bella solo tu puedes divagar cuando hay algo mas serio, mas vale que me des una buena explicación -pense_

_._

_._

_**Bueno creo que tengo que explicar algo ¿no? Bien yo… yo quiero… darte algo mio, un regalo muy personal, se que no necesitas cosas materiales de igual manera yo no puedo darte algo muy lujoso como un carro nuevo, pero esto… esto es tuyo, siempre a sido tuyo y hasta que dure seguirá siendo tuyo, se lo que me vas a decir –NO- bien, perfecto, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras puedes tomarla o no, yo te la estoy dando aunque sea una mínima parte, sabes que te Amo con locura y que haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo que decidas esta bien y bueno creo que ahí le paro no creí que fuera tan difícil de explicar y creo que no me esta saliendo bien, de igual manera cuando me veas me lo preguntaras de nuevo.**_

_**TE AMO nunca lo olvides**_

_**Pista Sorpresa: tu Sexto sentido no puede entrar.**_

_._

_._

Bien lo acepto, la verdad es que ahora creo que Charly dejo caer de cabeza a Bella de chiquita, no lo quería aceptar estaba cegado por el amor que le tengo pero… ahora lo sé y lo confirmo, di una risita frustrada

- _¿Qué debo hacer?_ - Pensé tomando entre mis dedos el pequeño tubo lleno de liquido, el brillante color rojo escarlata resaltaba en mi blanca mano, mi sentido del gusto estaría muy agradecido con este trago, porque eso era, un trago de lo que es sin duda mi bebida favorita.

…. … …..

- Bella -

.

Sentí un dedo frio recorrer mi nariz una, dos veces… tres veces

- Basta, quiero dormir – me queje dando la vuelta y ocultando mi cara en la almohada

- Bella tienes que prepararte – dijo entre risitas una voz cantarina – recuerda que te toca la pista Sorpresa pillina –

- Alice – dije saltando de la cama – porque no me despertaste antes

- hey – se quejo

- ¿Cómo fue todo? – pregunte yendo y viniendo

- bien todo salió como lo planeaste – dijo dando saltitos

- ¿Quién gano la apuesta de Emmett? –

- Carlisle, seis minutos con treinta y dos segundos -

- hooo puff Emmett ¿está bien? –

- ya sabes encaprichado pero mañana iremos a ver Toy Story como recompensa -

- hooo que bien, ¿podría ir yo también? -

- Bella! Iremos todos –

- hooo que bien, me muero por ver la parte donde sale el Ken jajajaja se ve tan Gay jajajaja oye y ¿a ti como te fue? –

- bien, bien… yo… prácticamente recorrimos todo Forks, entramos y salimos por todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa, pero acabo alcanzándome ya ves que es muy rápido – se veía ¿nerviosa?

- ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunte

- si, si perfectamente … este mmmmm … Esme te manda el desayuno y la "comida" no quería que cocinaras con prisas – me dijo de repente señalando una hielera a un lado de mi cama

- hooo que rico y que amable dile gracias de mi parte ok –

- ok… para ya! me vas a marear con tantas vueltas y tu corazón late mas rápido que un colibrí me volverás loca, metete a bañar y relájate yo te acomodo tu maletita- dijo agarrando y acomodando cosas

- uff si gracias, te tomo la palabra eso servirá – y me dirigí al baño

Me di un relajante baño, el cual duro poco, una vez que me puse ropa limpia, los nervios llegaron de nuevo, como Charly ya se había ido de pesca, Alice bajo la hielera y me acompaño mientras tomaba el desayuno en silencio mientras esperábamos, todo estaba listo, la pequeña maletita estaba esperando junto a la hielera que tenía mi comida

- Ya suéltalo – dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

- yo… bueno me preguntaba… crees…¿estará muy enojado? – estallo en risas – Alice!- le grite

- Bella – siguió riendo – Edward ¿enojado? ¿contigo? No me hagas reír – siguió riendo

- Alice esto es serio con lo que hice seguro el ….-

- si es serio, muy serio de echo y nada divertido no se como te puede gustar mi hermano enserio –

- Alice! – le tire el trapo de la cocina y ella lo esquivo como si fuera un latoso mosquito

- Bella no sabes el dominio que tienes sobre Edward, podrías tomar su preciado volvo rallarlo, chocarlo, hacer cualquier cosa con él y él ni siquiera tendría una pisca de enojo contra ti él te ama -

De repente se quedo muy quieta viendo un punto fijo

- Alice ¿que viste? -

- nada nada, yo – se señalo con un dedo – ya me voy – dijo con una sonrisa – que se diviertan pillines – decía dando pasos hacia atrás

- no Alice no te vayas, el… no me dejes sola – pedi

- no seas dramática Bella – dijo torciendo los ojos – ya verás que todo te sale bien pilla –

-deja de decirme así, ¿qué fue lo que viste? – pregunte

Ella se encogió de hombros y desapareció

.

.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

.

.

**Gracias por leer y PORFITAS déjame**** tu comentario**, y dime que te pareció, cual fue tu parte favorita, que personaje se llevo el óscar o simplemente con que me dejes un pase por aquí!

Es muy importante para mi saber tu opinión

**Besos y Abrazos**

.

…*** Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, esta historia es de mi autoría. Queda totalmente prohibida la copia de ésta historia.

…* Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL** para Mary de Cullen, Jigoku No Kokoro, Triix2402, LeidaJim Gracias Chicas por tomarse un tiempito y dejarme un review

**-NOTA:** Aquí les dejo el capi final les advierto que contiene **Lemmon** malo pero es Lemmon, así que ya saben sobre aviso no hay engaño

**Que lo Disfruten**

.

… … … … …

.

… **Pista Sorpresa…**

.

**CAPITULO 4**

.

- Bella -

.

.

_Traidora _pensé, me quede sentada unos minutos, nada sucedía, me levante y comencé a lavar los platos, después de unos minutos lavando el mismo plato una y otra vez, lo sentí, nunca hacia ruido cuando llegaba pero yo savia que estaba ahí, sentía su mirada, su presencia y mi cuerpo reaccionara automáticamente a él, mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente di media vuelta y ahí estaba recargado en la entrada de la cocina con una leve sonrisa en los labios

- Edward – grite e inmediatamente corrí y salte a sus brazos que automáticamente me recibieron, coloque mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mis brazos rodearon su cuello, y nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso que los dos necesitábamos con urgencia nuestras lenguas se enredaron saboreando la una de la otra, yo necesitaba mas, mas, mas, de él, mi cuerpo ya comenzaba a reaccionaba, a sus salvajes y tentadores labios como de costumbre él se separo de mi, sin mencionar que necesitaba respirar

- respira Bella – dijo colocando frente con frente nariz con nariz, cerré momentáneamente los ojos respire profundo, abrí los ojos

- Feliz Cumpleaños Amor! Mi Leoncito, mi Vampiro Perfecto – dije viéndolo a los ojos

- Gracias Bella, gracias por todo lo que hiciste, no tenias que hacer nada, con solo estar a mi lado es más que suficiente, pero debo confesar que es Estupendo ser Sorprendido – dijo con una sonrisa – es muy agradable –

- qué bueno que te gusto Amor – dije dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz – estaba muy nerviosa – dije tomando su cara entre mis manos lo mire fijamente a sus ojos, los cuales brillaban como el color de la miel por su reciente "desayuno" pero lo más curioso es que tenía una leve chispita escarlata muy tenue pero ahí estaba, el solo imaginar que mi sangre recorría su cuerpo produjo un sentimiento en mi, satisfacción, excitación, no lo podía explicar pero era gratificante saber que una pequeña parte de mi, corría dentro suyo

- Bella – dijo después de un rato, yo pasaba mis pulgares una y otra vez debajo de sus ojos

- ¿tu…?- _¿la tomaste? _No pude terminar en voz alta, y como si él lo escuchara contesto

- SI…- nos miramos por no sé cuánto tiempo -… creo… en cierto modo, que fue algo bueno, es la mejor copita de vino tinto que he tomado, y por favor no lo hagas de nuevo… algunas veces es… mejor… tomar solo un poco de lo mejor, aparte de que no quiero que salgas herida en el proceso – solté una risita ante su lógica

- ok… oye –

- dime –

- ¿estás listo para tu sorpresa? – pregunte

- ¿a qué te refieres? –

- ya estoy donde mi sexto sentido no puede entrar –

- sí, lo cual quiere decir que te daré tu Sorpresa! –

- ¿hay más? –

- pues claro! Tontito – dije con una risa

- esta es tu última misión, le pedí a Alice que gravara una ruta en este aparato solo tienes que seguirlo – dije mostrándole un aparatito (GPS)

- Bella – me miro

- nada, nada, solo tómalo Edward– levante una ceja

- llegaremos más rápido si me dices a donde vamos -

- no discutas conmigo y solo sigue como te indica el aparato – resignado lo tomo

- gracias – dije con una sonrisa y el soltó un gruñido de inconformidad

Salimos de la casa, acomodamos la maletita y la hielera entre muchas preguntas de Edward, nos subimos al coche y después de asegurarse de que tenía el cinturón de seguridad como siempre hacia, prendió el aparato, he igual que en la película de rápido y furioso salió una imagen de Alice que le fue indicando a Edward el camino.

- dime como te fue con tus sorpresas – pedí después de un rato lo cual le provoco una sonrisa

- ¿no deberías saberlo ya? – pregunto con su sonrisa de lado y levantando una ceja

- Edward! Cuéntame – pedí

- bueno primero tuve que tocar la melodía de Esme, ella me sorprendió con una muy hermosa foto donde salimos tu y yo, sentados en el sillón – dijo tomo mi mano entrelazamos los dedos y me dio un beso, mantuvimos las manos entrelazadas - después jugué un rato con Emmett y Rosalie me dio un peluche en forma de León…

- ¿enserio? – pregunte sorprendida

- si y tiene una playerita con una oveja y un corazón –

- ¿Qué? Jajajajaja eso lo tengo que ver – dije entre risas

- después tuve que atrapar a la pulga, no fue fácil pero al final lo logre, mientras ella se fue a discutir con Emmett, Jasper me entrego a la pareja del león una tierna ovejita enamorada de un león –

- hoo Edward –

- lose – dijo

- ¿pero… porque discutieron Emmett y Alice? – pregunte confusa

- nada, nada ya sabes que se la pasan discutiendo esos dos… después fui a hacerle una visita a Carlisle… -

- a ¿si? –

- si, ¿sabes que me dio el? – pregunto

- emmm ¿nop? – dije aun sabiendo que el savia que si, de repente soltó mi mano y busco en su bolsillo me mostro dos pedazos de papel,

- ¿Qué es esto?- los tome en mi mano, los mire – OMG! – grite, lo que provoco que Edward se riera – Edward es… es… concierto exclusivo-

- lo sé Amor, ¿te gusta?… quizá si tienes suerte te invite –

- a ¿sí?... a quien más quieres llevar a ¿Jessica? – dije lo que provoco que soltara un rugido

- no quizá lleve a Alice ya vez que se pone muy loca –

- hey – rezongue - ¿qué tengo que hacer para ganarme un boleto? –

- bueno, no se lo pensare y te digo –

- bien, estaré esperando, ¿que más te dieron? –

- bueno también me dio un CD con una linda portada…-

- hooo – me sonroje

- después tuve que seguir, el aroma de Jasper, me tenía preparado el desayuno…

- mmmm suena rico ¿lo fue?

- si, un oso pardo por parte de Emmett con un gran moño rosa en el cuello, y un puma por parte de Jasper… -

- jajajajaja que lindo detalle el de Emmett –

- bueno, el postre ya lo conoces –

- si – seguimos unos minutos en silencio de nuevo con las manos entrelazadas, Edward acariciaba con su pulgar la parte superior de mi mano, yo miraba por la ventana, se podía notar que ya habíamos salido de Forks pues en el cielo se alzaba un resplandeciente sol y se podía sentir un poco de calor me quite el abrigo que llevaba, a mi derecha ya se podía ver un acantilado que daba al mar, al poco tiempo la voz cantarina de Alice le indico a Edward que diera vuelta a la derecha Edward a si lo hizo y siguió por un caminito de bajadita que había entre las hiervas

- Bella vamos hacia…-

- si – dije entusiasmada

- Alto – dijo la voz de Alice cuando se acabo el camino y empezaba la arena de la playita – chicos que se diviertan, Edward descuida la zona estará vacía – termino y la pantalla quedo oscura, inmediatamente me quite el cinturón y salí, me quite los tenis para sentir la arena en mis pies descalzos

- pero… Bella…- dijo Edward sorprendido a mi lado

- fue mi idea Edward, quería festejar tu cumpleaños fuera de todo el caos, en un lugar tranquilo, les pedí a los demás que se reunieran con nosotros… dijeron que estarían ocupados – dije un poco confusa – así que solo somos tu y yo –

- Bella – se puso detrás mío - eres lo mejor que me a pasado – dijo rodeándome con sus brazos – gracias por todo lo que haces – beso la base de mi cuello - ¿algún día dejaras de sorprenderme? –

- jajaja espero que no amor… vamos – dije mientras lo jalaba de la mano

Sacamos las cosas del carro, saque un gran paraguas que metió Alice y Edward lo coloco en la arena, pusimos una gran toalla en la arena con la hielera a un lado, por ultimo saque una cajita azul con un listón plateado, se la di a Edward

- Tu ultimo regalo amor – dije sintiendo mis mejillas encenderse un poco

- ¿es lo que creo que es? –

- yo no puedo leer tus pensamientos ¿recuerdas? – el solo sonrió y abrió la cajita, saco un bañador color azul oscuro con unas flores hawaianas blancas con negro – yo… supongo que te puedes cambiar en el ¿auto? – pregunte con las mejillas encendidas

- jajaja claro, pero y ¿tu? –

- yo… ya lo traigo puesto – pensé que mis mejillas ya estaban suficientemente rojas, me equivoque, se encendieron mas mientras me desabrochaba el pantalón y lo dejaba caer, después me quite la playera que llevaba y se encendieron aun mas cuando quede solo en bañador frente a Edward, llevaba un trikini "glamuroso" según Alice color azul cobalto.

.

.

- Edward –

.

Quede segado ante la perfecta vista que tenia, Bella con nada mas que un bañador color azul el cual resaltaba en su hermosa piel nívea con su hermoso cabello castaño oscuro cayendo en ondas como una cascada a su alrededor, sus mejillas hermosamente sonrosadas y sus ojos color chocolate brillando para mi, de fondo las olas del mar, sin duda era la más hermosa imagen que vi en toda mi larga vida y no la quería perder la quería conservar por siempre rápidamente saque mi celular y capture tan hermosa belleza

.

.

- Bella –

.

- Edward – me queje cuando vi que tomo una foto, rápidamente trate de taparme

- no te tapes amor – inmediatamente ya lo tenía frente a a mi – eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida – y mira que no es corta –

- dices puras tonterías mejor cámbiate, ya me quiero meter al mar – pedí

- me cambio como de rayo amor –dijo y desapareció, camine a la orilla del mar las olas mojaban mis pies no estaba muy fría el agua

-pensé que ya estarías dentro – salte cuando Edward me abrazo por detrás – lo siento te asuste,- sus brazos brillaban en mil colores descansando en mi estomago

- estoy… bien - mi corazón latía rápidamente podía sentir su torso desnudo contra mi espalda descubierta

- vamos – dijo desasiendo el abrazo y jalándome ligeramente la mano

_Hooo por todos los dioses del mundo_ pensé en cuanto Edward se poso delante mío _el mas lindo, hermoso y guaperrimo de los dioses griegos vino a jugar con migo!_

- ¿Bella? – Escuche al dios griego llamarme – vamos estabas ansiosa por entrar al agua – dijo jalándome de nuevo sacándome de mi transe

- Edward… yo… tu… quiero una foto tuya – pedí

-¿Qué?- pregunto riendo ante mi tonta reacción

- si, si yo quiero una foto tuya, tú tienes una mía en bañador… es justo que yo tenga una tuya –

- bien saca la cámara y dispara – dijo como si nada

- yo… - comprendí que no tenia cámara, ni celular, nada – Edward me prestas tu celular – pedí con una sonrisa –

- aja ves ni siquiera tienes cámara, yo use mi cámara, ya ves lo que pasa por traer un diminuto bañador no le cabe nada…-

- Edward – me queje interrumpiendo su discurso

Me tomo en brazos y un segundo después estábamos junto al auto me puso a la sombra de una palmera que estaba cerca del auto, un segundo después aparición detrás del auto coloco el celular en el techo me miro y me dijo

- Mira hacia la cámara –

-pero Edw…- al siguiente segundo estaba a mi lado rodeando mi cintura con un brazo

- mira hacia la cámara, puse el temporizador, sonríe – me dijo sin cambiar de postura, Inmediatamente lo rodé con mis brazos, como que el modelaje se nos subió a la cabeza porque estuvimos tomando fotos en diferentes posturas y gestos graciosos,

Después por fin nos metimos al mar y pasamos casi toda la tarde nadando o bueno lo hacía Edward yo me ponía a su espalda y el nadaba por todos lados él se sumergía un poco y con la ayuda de un visor "exploramos" la zona, pero no serbia de mucho ya que tenía que regresar rápido a la superficie para que yo pudiera tomar aire, pasado medio día, mi cuerpo reacciono como de costumbre recordándonos que era humana y que necesitaba alimentarme.

Edward me llevo a la orilla nos tumbamos en la toalla, deje que mi cuerpo descansara un poco, Edward se levanto y comenzó a sacar las cosas de la hielera, saco un baguete, de seguro era de pavo, lechuga, pepino y pepinillos con salsa de chipotle y muchas cosas ricas preparado solo como a mí me gustaba, en otro recipiente había unas crepas, ya podía ver de que eran, chocolate con nuez y fresas, en otro fruta picada, Esme al igual que los demás me consentían mucho, de tomar como ya era costumbre para cuando hacíamos "excursiones" había Gatorade de todos los sabores, no valla ser que me fuera a deshidratar, comí solo un pedazo del baguete, las crepas llamaban mucho mi atención

.

.

- Edward –

.

Nunca me cansaría de mirarla era tan hermosa, habíamos pasado un maravilloso día, haberla tenido entre mis brazos en el agua fue fenomenal, verla reír fue lo más maravilloso, sin duda alguna era el mejor cumpleaños que tuve en toda mi vida y todo fue gracias a ella, esta pequeña persona que convirtió por completo mi vida, ella que me daba todo sin pedir nada a cambio, ella, mía, mi Bella

Estábamos sentados en la toalla mientras ella comía, había notado que solo comió un pequeño pedazo del baguete que le preparo Esme, para comenzar con la crepa, como ella decía, le gustaba el postre, lo cortaba en pedazos pequeños, como si eso hiciera que le durara por siempre, cada vez que lo llevaba a su boca hacía gestos de satisfacción, como me gustaría probar lo que le provocaba tanto placer, se me ocurrió una idea

Me coloque atrás de ella retire su cabello de su hombro, comencé a besar su cuello, ella solo soltó una risita, subí por su cuello y jale levemente su lóbulo con mis labios, ella dejo el recipiente a un lado giro hacia mí, choco sus labios con los míos, inmediatamente coloque mi lengua en sus labios pidiendo entrar, ella me recibió inmediatamente, el choque de sabores fue magnífico sabia dulce y acido, por el chocolate con fresa, sabia, como olía solo que más concentrado lo mejor, todo mesclado con el sabor propio de Bella, estaba tan maravillado por los nuevos sabores, que no fue hasta que me llego el aroma de la excitación de Bella, que me percate que los dos estábamos tumbados en la toalla jadeando, me separe inmediatamente

- Edward – me llamo

- no puedo Bella sabes que no puedo – le dije como siempre

- Edward bésame – suplico

- si te beso ahora no podre parar –

- entonces no pares –

- Bella, sabes que no puedo, es demasiado peligroso, entiéndelo amor yo…quisiera darte lo que me pides… pero – no quería causarle daño alguno, si la lastimara, si le provocaba algún dolor, era demasiado arriesgado

- no me harás daño Edward, no después de tanto tiempo, todo este tiempo he estado a tu lado, cuantas noches no he dormido entre tus brazos y nunca he despertado adolorida o mal, cuantos besos no hemos compartido, hemos pasado por tantas cosas y nunca me has hecho daño, ni un rasguño yo se que puedes Edward – me dolía verla suplicar, suplicar por esto, por algo que yo deseaba con incluso más intensidad

- Bella si te hago daño yo no me lo perdonare jamás yo…- como podía hacerle entender que ella significaba tanto para mí

- Edward por favor, por favor hay que intentarlo, si al último tú no puedes está bien… pero, hay que intentarlo, si no lo intentamos ¿cómo sabes que no puedes? por favor – me suplicaba – te necesito – continuo

- Bella… - inmediatamente me callo con sus labios, fue entonces cuando recordé la cueva con el puma, como fue que me alimente de una forma más controlada, con mis sentidos alertas para proteger a la persona que mas amaba, Bella, persona que ni siquiera estaba en la cueva, y todo por un sobre que tenía su aroma… y cuando me alimente con su sangre fue muy… delicioso y sumamente excitante, lo hice por sorbos pequeños, curiosamente igual que ella cortaba su crepa en trozos pequeños, ya había saboreado su sangre en el prado, después de eso, ya no tenía esa ferviente necesidad, de querer conocer su sabor, aunque el quererla seguía ahí, después de todo podía sentir un control más fuerte, ¿sería posible que pudiera intentarlo? Sus exigentes labios me lo confirmaron, podía darnos una oportunidad

.

.

- Bella –

.

- Bella… - me lance a sus labios callándolo, finalmente cedió cuando lo sentí contestar el beso con urgencia, nuestras lenguas se enredaron en una batalla feroz sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo mis manos que estaban en su cabello viajaron por toda su espalda estaba por meter mi mano debajo de la cinturilla de su bañador

-Bella – dijo y me agarro por las muñecas y subió mis brazos colocándolas arriba de mi cabeza

- Edward por favor tócame – pedí, me beso dulcemente luego beso mi barbilla bajando por el cuello, siguió bajando dejando un rastro de besos, llego a la entrada de mis pechos

- Edward – levanto la mirada, una de sus manos viajo a mi espalda tomo uno de los lazos del bañador, yo asentí, el tiro hasta que se desato el nudo, tomo la parte superior del bañador entre sus dedos y jalo dejando mis pechos desnudos a su mirada, el se quedo quieto, viendo, me dio un poco de vergüenza ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza? normalmente a los hombres les gustan grandes ¿que pensaría el?

- Mis pechos son pequeños – dije con vergüenza

- calla…- me miro a los ojos - … son perfectos… caven perfectamente en mi mano… - roso ligeramente mi pezón y cubrió mi pecho izquierdo con su mano - … tienen el tamaño perfecto para ser saboreados… - se acerco a mi pecho derecho soplo sobre mi pezón el cual se endureció por su frio aliento, seguido me torturo con su lengua automáticamente arque mi espalda y solté un gemido la cabeza me daba vueltas esto era magnifico con cada rose de su lengua mi entrepierna se ponía mas húmeda esperando sus caricias, después de tortúrame un rato paso al otro y continuo pasando su lengua por mi pezón jugueteo con él, rosándolo, incluso lo tomo entre sus dientes y tiro suavemente de él, esto provoco que gritara su nombre, después de un tiempo continuo su viaje a la parte sur de mi cuerpo, este pensamiento provoco que mi entrepierna se mojara aun mas

- Bella hueles maravillosamente cuando te excitas – decía mientras bajaba y se detenía a torturar mi ombligo hundiendo su lengua en él

- Edward más…- pedí desesperada

El siguió jalando el bañador pero de repente ya no quería bajar tan fácilmente, se levanto y se acomodo a mi lado acostado de lado nuestros labios se encontraron – Edward por favor tócame necesito sentirte –pedí entre besos

- ¿Dónde? – pregunto mientras me besaba – ¿aquí? Pregunto pasando su mano por mi cuello

- Mas abajo -

- Aquí? - pregunto rosando un pezón con sus dedos

- Mas abajo -

- Aquí? - acaricio mi estomago

- no más abajo, más abajo -

- Aquí? - jugueteo con mi ombligo

- No más abajo! – urgí

- Aquí? - acaricio mi vientre

- Mas - dije poniendo mi mano sobre la de él, la dirigí un poco más abajo, el soltó un rugido y rápidamente me tomo por la muñeca y la atrapo con la otra arriba de mi cabeza

- Aquí - hundió su mano debajo del bañador rosando con sus dedos los rizos de la zona

- Mas Edward mas -

- Aquí - pregunto mientras besaba mi cuello y sus dedos se abrían paso atreves de mis pliegues y tocaba donde más lo necesitaba

- siii ahí – dije entre jadeos automáticamente levante mis caderas haciendo que su rose fuera un poco más profundo

- Bella estas tan húmeda – dijo mientras me besaba – quiero saborearte – dijo lo siguiente que supe fue que él estaba levantando mis caderas y deslizando mi bañador por mis piernas, automáticamente serré las piernas acto que le provoco risa

- hace unos segundos te retorcías de placer y ahora te da ¿vergüenza? – dijo

- yo… Edward yo…- no podía pensar claramente menos cuando su mano fue subiendo por mis piernas acariciando mi muslo, cedí automáticamente a sus caricias él lo noto y fue abriendo mis piernas me miro unos segundos

- eres increíblemente hermosa – bajo la cabeza y acto seguido sentí su lengua deslizarse por mi clítoris lo que provoco que soltara un grito de placer mis caderas parecieron tomar vida propia se movían al compas de su lengua creando una deliciosa fricción su lengua giraba y hurgaba por todo el lugar ya me creía en el cielo pero estaba muy equivocada cuando sentí que deslizaba un dedo dentro de mi

- aaaaa Edward – grite ante tal placer, no podía mas quería tenerlo dentro de mi

- Edward por favor no puedo más, quiero sentirte dentro de mi amor – pedí, el levanto la cabeza me miro a los ojos fue subiendo por mi cuerpo su mano nunca dejo de tocarme y darme placer, junto sus labios con los míos pude saborearme en sus labios el continuaba un bombeo suave en mi centro

- estás segura – pregunto, lo sentí moverse ligeramente

- si, estoy segura… por favor Edward –

- si en algún momento te hago daño prométeme que me dirás enseguida – pidió

- lo prometo –

Se coloco arriba mío levanto mis piernas abriéndome más para él, retiro su mano y coloco su miembro rosando mi entrada, quería sentirlo dentro, moví mis caderas para frotarme contra él, los dos jadeamos al sentir el rose, no podíamos alargarlo por más tiempo los dos nos necesitábamos con urgencia finalmente el empujo fuerte al mismo tiempo que yo subí mis caderas sentí un intenso dolor, el se quedo quieto

-Bella ¿te hice daño? – pregunto alarmado

- no amor solo espera un segundo –permanecimos así unos segundos viéndonos a los ojos inmediatamente el placer se abría paso sobre el dolor levante aun mas las caderas haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda los dos gritamos ante el ciego placer que sentimos, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse contra el buscando mas fricción, así Edward empezó un suave bombeo

- hooo Edward – jade al sentirlo entrar y salir de mi cuerpo tan duro y frio se sentía fenomenal encajábamos perfectamente éramos como el hielo y el fuego, fundiéndonos en uno solo se sentía tan bien, como si fuéramos un perfecto eclipse de luna, yo la luna y el mi sol simplemente maravilloso

Sus embestidas se fueron haciendo más rápidas y fuertes – mas Edward mas – pedía, ya podía sentir que en mi vientre comenzaba a nacer una bomba de placer

- siéntelo Bella – dijo mientras continuaba con sus envestidas, me tomo de la mano y la llevaba al lugar donde se unían nuestros cuerpos con su mano y mi mano entrelazadas torturo mi clítoris de nuevo eso fue el golpe final para que llegara al orgasmo el acelero sus embestidas y me envolvió en sus brazos mientras se liberaba profundamente dentro de mi cuerpo,

- Bella te amo tanto – dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi costado levante la cabeza rose sus labios con los míos

- yo también Edward más de lo que te imaginas -

Giro para quedar de espalda y me coloco sobre su pecho desnudo, así permanecimos quietos disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos saciados, mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

…

- Bella – me llamo Edward

- ¿mmm? –

- tenemos que irnos amor –

- no, un ratito mas – lo sentí reírse

- nada me gustaría más que quedarme aquí contigo amor, pero es hora de regresar – dijo pasando sus dedos por mi cabello

- está bien - me separe de su pecho para levantarme inmediatamente mi cuerpo lo extraño, mientras yo me vestía Edward ya había se había puesto su ropa y acomodado todas las cosas en el carro, finalmente me tomo de la mano y caminamos al carro abrió la puerta para mí, me dio un tierno beso, me ayudo a subir y se aseguro de abrochar mi cinturón, cerró la puerta y al momento ya estaba encendiendo el carro regreso por el camino que seguramente ya sabia

Saco y coloco el CD que le entrego Carlisle, empezó a sonar la primera canción "Feels like home" que ironía justo como se sentía mi corazón Edward entrelazo su mano con la mía. Y como ya era costumbre me quede profundamente dormida.

Al poco rato sentí que Edward me acostaba en mi cama,

- Ya estás en casa – me susurro

- si – dije mas dormida que despierta

Lo sentí irse, minutos después ( probablemnte Alice se llevo el carro ) lo sentí acostarse a mi lado me acurruque a su lado y él me acuno en sus brazos.

Si, con Edward me sentía en casa.

.

.

.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

.

.

.

En mi perfil esta el link del traje de baño que utilizo Bella y también el video de "Feels like home" espero que les guste ;)

**Bueno aquí termina Pista Sorpresa **

Espero realmente que les haya gustado como a Mí

Alguien más que se apunte a una sesión de fotos con Edward en traje de baño ¿quien dijo yo?

**YOOOOOOOOOO** XD

**Gracias por leer y PORFITAS déjame**** tu comentario**, y dime ¿Qué les pareció mi primer lemmon?, ¿Estuvo malo? , al menos hice el intento, ¿cual fue tu parte favorita?, ¿que personaje se llevo el óscar? o simplemente con que me dejes un pase por aquí!

Es muy importante para mi saber tu opinión

**Besos y Abrazos**

.

…*** Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…**

.


End file.
